


The Prayer

by unknowntoman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntoman/pseuds/unknowntoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adeline is a strange quiet girl from the states who holds a great deal of secrets and when her biggest one is revealed it changes the meaning of love and friendship for John and Sherlock. Everyone she loves including Molly is forever changed, what happened if Adeline saw Sherlock fours after his "supposed death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Tediously written, first fiction of the series bare with me.

" If you desire my death,  
oh tyrant, I shall die happy  
and after death adore you alone.  
But if you desire that I not love you,  
ah, with but the thought alone,  
grief kills me, and my soul departs."

-Carlo Gesualdo


	2. Chapter One: Fate Would Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To capture the essence of emotion in literature is an appalling task, enjoy!

London was cold and damp, the falling white fleet almost seemed as though London was tipped over and sat right again like a snow globe. The careless pedestrians with cheerful faces and red noses walked about wrapped in there heavy cotton coats and colorful neck scarfs. I seemed so out of place among them and it felt good, like I had been given a second chance at life or a chance for happiness. It set my determined mood to make my appointment as I balanced on the ice covered sidewalk. In the ground I remember seeing all of London as I walked, it's antiques towering from it, reflecting a cool scene full foreign beauty. It was there in that moment as the chill air blew on my face I realized I would be okay in the cold desolate world and there despite of my circumstances is hope.

I walked those hazardous pavements as a means of relief, an attempt to appease my weariness. Though I admit with great disdain it lasted a short while and my heart pained at the memory of my youth; reminding me of the calmer years in the white snow. Admirable in the eyes of others and loved, but as cruelty would have it the time in the bosom of amity and affection was over and before I could blink my childhood was gone. What began as a means to free myself, to forget my past and start anew quickly declined into darkness and despair. I being so far from home yet so close to memory.

So thought carried me along, drifted me unnoticed by the lurking pedestrians until an unlikely occasion removed me from my head and my face met the cold damp snow. A chance that fate would have, a chance to meet Dr. John Watson, but truth be told I hadn't known who he was until later. "Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry are you alright" the stranger said as he pulled me to my feet and in a friendly gesture attempted to free from the cold by brushing the snow from my shoulders. My face frozen stiff as I attempted to slightly smile and our eyes did not meet. I wasn't ready for human interaction or welcoming small talk, I was quite determined to remove myself from this situation. Just as I had means to a black wooden door opened and a familiar voice broke my concentration. I know that voice, I've heard it before yet I stood looking down at my dampening clothes brushing away the snow as a mean to distract myself. But something compelled me to look up, to meet the source of the voice and I did. "Adeline, oh......I can't believe it" she said as she walked towards me. She was short and old and her face had a familiar countenance yet I could not place it. When she spoke to me a distant memory without faces appeared before my eyes and I remembered a small encounter with someone that resembled her. "Hello" I said not really sure on how to say much of anything else in this moment. She embraced me immediately, her trembling arms wrapped around me and for second I was covered in warmth and a strange distnat thought crossed my mind.

I changed my attitude then and returned the hug almost as though I had been obligated to. I took the time to smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume and observe the color of her fading curls. Trying with some effort to remember how I had known her. "You've grown up" she said as she spoke to me her hands now resting on my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and still could not place our acquaintance yet I replied shyly and hardly audible "yes I have I suppose". We shared a small gaze for a moment before she pulled me inside, the gentlemen I knocked over followed behind. When we were inside I looked around slowly grazing my eyes over small details and tried to piece together a picture, a memory. I looked until my eyes rested on the slightly shivering stranger who gave me a curious stare. I imagine he wanted to know who I was since we had a mutual acquaintance. "I'm Adeline, sorry for earlier" I said nervously out of character, I never was any good at first introductions. I reached out my hand to shake his which he returned and presumed to continue my observation. "Nice to meet you I'm John Watson.....how do you know Mr. Hudson, your accent tells my your not from here" he asked as cocked his head slightly. Just I was to answer she returned with warm tea for me and the stranger named John. 

The steam of the cup rose up and caressed my cold cheeks while the heat from its base warmed my cold trembling hands. "Its been so long Adeline since the last time I saw you, you were so little then" she said with fond eyes and she guided me to a small wooden table. We sat and talked of my childhood the one which I spent with my parents when they were happy and sane. It seemed here in this cozy little room with someone across from me I was beginning to forget, to feel better.

I can't recall when John joined the conversation, I hardly remember what we talked about, but I do remember talking without being present, listening without really listening. I had a gift, a rarity birthed in tragedy that allowed me to physically leave myself when I felt sad and uncomfortable. A gift of leaving the present and resting in my mind. I did for a while too until another walked through the door and names were introduced.

I looked at the tall gentlemen who stood in the hall, his bluish grey eyes peered at me almost as though they could see my soul and tell my life's story. He was quiet for awhile and after merely five minutes his eyes crinkled as he concentrated. I figured then he was trying to read me and I felt very uncomfortable yet compelled to stare back.

I gazed into his piercing eyes and observed his clothing and in turn learned a little about him, it seemed fairly obvious the way he carried himself he was some sort of specialist yet I could not place his profession. He seemed private and confident, and his attitude pointed to his arrogance.

"Well Sherlock and I have quite a schedule Mrs. Hudson so we'll be going now" said John breaking the silence. He then turned to me and offered a small smile, it brightened his blue eyes and he seemed almost angelic like and handsome. "Again nice to meet you Adeline" he said as he disappeared up the stairs and his companion followed just before asking my last name, "Harriot Desjardin" I replied and my gaze did not leave his until he too had gone. It was the first time I met the curious Dr. John Watson and the mysterious Sherlock Holmes. It was the beginning of a new friendship between us three unlikely people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, leave your critique in the comments, and thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
